A testing device, such as an oscilloscope, may be used to view or analyze analog and/or digital signals in a source circuit. For example, the testing device may be used to determine an eye opening of a signal at a receiver to measure the integrity and other aspects of the signal.
In some circumstances, the testing device may be electrically coupled to a signal interface circuit that samples a signal. The signal interface circuit may include various circuit elements that may change the sampled signal before it is transmitted to the testing device. For example, the circuit elements may amplify, degrade, or otherwise change the sampled signal. In some circumstances, to allow for more accurate viewing and/or analyses of the sampled signal from the signal interface circuit, the testing device may be calibrated to account for changes to the sampled signal.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.